skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Mutation
Skylanders: MutationCreated By: ''Portal Master Leon Aka The Sword Wielder '' Skylanders: Mutation '''is a new upcoming video game made be me. The game has brand new features, all new '''Skylanders '''and a whole new story. It is the fifth installment of the '''Skylanders '''series and takes place on an ancient island called, '''Mutation Island. It will be released on these following consoles, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Nintendo Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS '''and on a brand new console, '''PSP! Toys For Bob will develop all the console versions as well as Beenox. While Vicarious Visions and n-Space will develop all the handheld versions. The console versions will be released on 20 May 2015 along with the handheld versions. Portal Of Power Just like other previous Skylanders '''games, it uses a pedestal also known as the '''Portal Of Power. It will not return as the same as the previous game, Skylanders: Trap Team. Instead, it will be like the original Portal Of Power '''but also different. The side is now colored Silver. And on the middle of the '''Portal Of Power '''shows the Mutation Symbol, where you put a '''Skylander. That allows it to mutate and is only available to returning Skylanders. The Portal Owner's pack will not return for anyone. There will also be a small tiny area on the Portal Of Power '''where you can still continue to trap villains and play as them! Story Kaos was standing in his lab. He thought of a brilliant plan to get rid of the '''Skylanders, and he was going to make mutated versions of themselves to help him fight in their battle. He had sent out 16 scientists to get 2 blood samples from 2 different Skylanders. Just as he was thinking, they all came back without a scratch. Kaos began making clones and started mutating them. However, only 8 of them were a success. However, these also affected the real Skylanders, making them mutate also! They were wild at first, but harnessed it's energy with training from Master Eon and the young Portal Master. They knew Kaos was planning another evil plan so went to Kaos Castle only to find out that the evil Portal Master was not there! Then Eon found about his whereabouts, it was at Mutation Island. Master Eon now knew how his Skylanders '''were mutated, because Kaos had learnt everything about '''Mutation Island! He told the young Portal Master to be careful as they might turn wild again and so the Portal Master sets off to stop Kaos' evil plans. New Features Well there is many new features for the mutates but first let's list down the Skylanders! All Skylanders '''from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure''' and''' Skylander: Giants are returning. There will be 8 core '''Skylanders '''and 8 '''Swap Force '''returning from '''Skylanders: Swap Force. It is currently unknown how many Skylanders '''from '''Skylanders:Trap Team '''are returning Only all 32 '''Skylanders can from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure can mutate. There will be 24 new core Skylanders, 16 new Lightcores '''joining. It is currently unknown how many '''Skylander '''Variants will be joining. There will also be new Single Packs, Triple Packs, Battle Packs, Adventure Packs and 2 new kinds of Starter Packs, Console Starter Pack and the Handheld Starter Pack. And these are the mutated '''Skylanders's new abilities! * New Looks: They will now kinda have more like a creature look. Like Spyro, who would be mutated to a bigger dragon, with 2 pair of wings that are big and like a tail which kinda looks a bit scary but enough, that it wouldn't scare a little child. * Mutated Moves: * Mutated Stats: * Mutated Features: Coming Soon...Category:GamesCategory:Fan GamesCategory:Action GamesCategory:Adventure GamesCategory:Action-Adventure GamesCategory:Skylanders Series Category:Fan games Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan idea